Kagome at the right place at the wrong time
by persefanie
Summary: What if the well took Kagome to another time. Like in her friends future, what would she find? Her friends dead? Shippo a warrior? Inuyasha a monster? And what if she was the only one that could fix it.
1. Chapter 1

"Kagome, lets go already." Inuyasha uttered from the entrance of the temple that sheltered the sacred well.

"I'll be there in a minute." She yelled back from the back door of her house. I have to say good-bye." She left her bags on the pouch and disappeared back inside.

'That Kagome, she knows we have to go back. What's taking her so long.' He asked him self as he stumped back towards the house making his way to the back door and looked in.

"Bye mom, bye soda, bye grandpa." She stopped to hug her mom, then walked towards the door.

"Well, it's about time." He replied as he grabbed half the bags and walked back towards the well.

"Inuyasha, why didn't you just grab all the bags, you know my ankle is hurting." She said grabbing the two he had left BEHIDE.

"Why should I? You're the one bringing all this stuff, why should I have to carry all of it?" He said walking down the steps of the temple.

"I don't know, maybe to be nice." She yelled from the top of the steps. As she dragged the bags in.

"Hump, why?" He replied jumping up on the side of the well. Kagome stepped down the steps and tripped, but before she hit bottom she felt a set of hands catch her around her waist. Looking up she saw Inuyasha, his anger from their tardiness gone, and now replaced with concern. "You OK?" He asked sitting her on your feet.

"Yeah, I'm all right." She replied as she watched him pick up the remaining bags.

"You ready to go?" He said jumping back up beside the entrance.

"Yeah." She said, then both Inuyasha and Kagome jumped into the bone eaters well. First it was the inside of an old wood walls, then it changed to stone as they fell. Then a strange blue light tangled with the black void. Inuyasha white hair flow up over his head as he flow though time. As it had happened a thousand times before.

Then in the distance she saw a light glimmer red, then in a second it had doubled in size. "Inuyasha, what is that?" she asked as it moved closer to her. She grabbed his hand as the light enclosed it-self around her. A pain incised her in its strong grip, a pain that burned her from the inside out. She tried to scream, but no sound made it past her lips.

From outside the light Inuyasha used his claws, to try and cut into it, but the light just closed right after. "Kagome, hold on." He said as he pulled his sword and tried cutting into it, with the same results. Then he called out wind scare and aimed it to the side of Kagome, so it wouldn't hit her.

The explosion sent ripples though the well, and though the fabric of time. Inuyasha and Kagome were blown apart from each other as the light from the wind scare filled the air.

Slowly Kagome's eyes fluttered open. First she laid there not moving a muscle, trying to dismiss the haze that had filled her head. Taking a deep breath, she sat up, then daringly made it to her feet. Looking around she knew where she was, in the bottom of the well. One of her bags laying up side down against one of the walls, with its continence spilling out.

"Why didn't Inuyasha wake me up?" she asked her self as she started to pick up the thing. 'Why that Inuyasha, when I see him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.' Putting the pack on her back she climbed the vines up the well. Coming close to the top she started to smell smoke." Smoke, that means there's a fire somewhere close."

Kagome reached the top and her eyes looked like this OO. Except for a small band of trees, around the well, and some leading up the tree of ages, everything else was gone. No trees, no grass, no anything, it had all been burned down to the ground. Climbing out she fell to her knees, and took in the sight that now stood before her.

"What happen?" She stood up and made her way to the tree of ages. Everything from the well to the tree was the same, trees, and flowers. Except there was no birds, animals or not even any insects. Once at the tree, she looked shocked. At the same place the body of Inuyasha once stood, there was another.

Kagome ran up to the tree and that let out a gasp. It was a women, her long black hair covering her face. The red pants, and the white shirt gave her identity away at once. Climbing the roots of the tree she reached Kykyo, or what was left of her. Her body was still in tact but, the look left on her face was one of betrayal. Brushing the hair aside she notice the object of her fate. An arrow sunk into her chest. Touching the arrow a shock went through the shaft and stuck Kagome, sending her flying to the dirt cover ground.

"Who is there?" a soft voice asked. Kagome looked up and seen that it was Kykio, that spoke to her.

"Kykio, what happened?" she asked jumping back up on the tree again. "What happened to you, what happened to the forest?" she asked.

"I've spent all my energy to protect this place," she whispered. "Someday, I knew you would come back." She replied then her eyes started to shut.

"Kykio, what happened, where is Inuyasha?" she asked as she started to shake her shoulders.

"Save Inuyasha, you're the only one who can. I am sorry, I have no more power, none to help you." Then her head fell limp and before Kagomes eyes she saw Kykios body turn to dust and float away with the wind. All that was left was the arrow, grabbing it she stuck it in her bag, not knowing what to expect.

Jumping down from the tree she noticed that the forest that Kykio had protected had all died. Everything was withered, running back to the well, she noticed that too was burnt and destroyed. "Did I just imagine the whole thing. No, Kykio gave her spirit to bring me here. To save Inuyasha." Kagome walked away in the detraction of Kyadaes village, not knowing what to expect.

Walking down, what once was the trail heading towards Keades village. Now it is only an overgrown inditchen, in the middle of some burnt trees. Looking around for the smallest bit a formality, she made her steps come faster and faster. Until she finally found her self at a full run. As she closed in on the spot where the village was supost to be, the only thing she saw, was the ashes of the once beautiful town that had taken her in so nicely.

She stood on the hill side looking down at the destruction, then fill to her knees and cried. 'What happened, to the village, to Kikyo and to Inuyasha. It had to be that bright red light in the well, it has to have something to do with that.' While Kagome was pondering on that, a sound started off in the distance. As she cried on the ground she noticed a rumbling that seemed to come from the north, looking up she saw a large cloud of smoke, and a group of people coming down from the hillside.

Kagome ran towards them as fast as she could, just to notice that they were doing the same thing. All of them were scared and running away from something. Then the trees behind them started to part, showing the giant demon that was coming after them. He towered over them casting a shadow on his would be victims.

"What is that thing?" she asked her self as she draw her arrow, but right before she shoot she noticed a cloaked figure heading up towards the monsters head. Watching, the figure, it used a powerful blow and knocked the demon off balances. Then twisting in air, used a kick to send it crashing to the ground. "Who is that?" She asked her self as the scared people began to pass by her.

Running out of the trees was the figure that had saved all these people. Making his way after the group he didn't noticed the demon getting up and reaching out to grab him. Kagome fixed her arrow and released, the arrow went flying over his head as it started to take on the power the surrounds all of her arrows. Seeing the arrow he turns to watch where it was going. Then the arrow hit the demon in the palm of the hand, as it did it spit it in half and continued all the way up the body, sending a burst of energy towards Kagome.

At the last second before the blast hit her, the stranger jumped in front of her and held out his heads in front of him and yelled, " Fox Fire." Soon a shield of green flames came up over the two of them. The stranger turned and grabbed onto Kagome in a protective embrace as the blast washed over the shield. She could do nothing else but shelter inside the demons imbrase.

The noise stopped and she stepping back, she bows slightly. "Thank you very much." She looks up towards him but, he said nothing. "Hello, I just said thank you. The least you could do is say your welcome." She added raising her voice slightly. Still the stranger just stared at her, his hood covering his face, making it impossible to see tough the shadow that surrounded it. "Are you OK?" she asked stepping close to him.

"Kagome? he asked looking at her intensively.

"Who are you?" she asked. As he lifted the hood of his cloak. At first he was a stranger, then as she starred at the young man a flash of a cute little demon hit her. "Shippo?" Kagome said putting her hands over her mouth to stop a gasp from excepting.

"Kagome, is that you?" he asked as his fox flame finally despaired.

"Yes, its me Shippo." She replied.

"Oh, Kagome." He cried as he fell to the ground in front of her. She just stared, in front of her kneeled a young man, not a boy. He had long red-brown hair, he was taller then her and ware the clothes of a warrior. She could bearly make out the care loving boy out of the war beaten man that was kneeling before her. She got down and looked him in the eyes. "Shippo, what happen?"

Shippo looked up into the eyes of the girl he once thought of as a mother to him. She was completely the same, the eyes, the smile and she was back. A tear fell down his check as he looked into her eyes and said, "What happened is you left."


	2. It's not your fault

Kagome stared blankly at him. "Shippo, what are you saying?" She asked taking a step back as he ross to his feet. His eyes took on a hint of anger and his hands clinched into a tight fist.

"After you left it all changed..." He stated turning his back to her and staring into space, remembering something in the past.

"Shippo?" Kagome whispered softly in his direction.

"Its not your fault, Inuyasha told us what happened." He said turning back around and walk to her. "Kagome, you must go back, this is no place for you." Then he walked past her, not giving her time to argue.

"Don't you think for one min. that I'm just going to leave." She ran too caught up with him, then took up step beside him. "for one thing I'm going anywhere until I find out what going on, and for two the well kinda disappeared when I got here." She said the last part alittle lower. Shippo just let out a little smile and shock head.

"Alright, well I guess I have no chorse." He turned towards you and smiled, "come on Kagome, we have alot to talk about." They walked for awhile until a large stone fortress came into view, and the smoke rising from the middle of it. "Smoke?" He got angry, "Kagome, get on..." as he bent down for Kagome to get on his back." Sure." As she did as he said and they took off.

('its like riding with inuyasha, but ..." ) she stopped her tought short as they jumped the stone fence to the village. "no!" Shippo said in a whisper. As they landed Shippo started calling for people and dashing towards huts. "What happened here?" She asked her self as she took a step towards some rubble.

"Help" She heard from the toppled hut. Quickly she started to move things out of the way digging though the hot debre with her bare hands. Finally, moving the last peise she saw a small child. Picking her up Kagome walked back to the center f the village. Shippo was helping people out of a shelter that had been covered with a falling house.

"What happened here?" Kagome asked as she put the girl down.

"The evil one attacked us." the girl said before she ran off to fall into the arms of her mother. Shippo walked up behind you.

"Kagome?" she turned with a tear in her eye

" Did Naroku do this?" she asked looking stait at him. At that moment he wished she wasn't there not because of the danger but for the pain he was about to cause her.

"No, it wasn't Naroku, he's dead." Shippo said taking her hands in his. "It was Inuyasha."

She stood there in shock, this couldn't be real, and it had to be a nightmare. As she stood there looking out at the people running around looking for loved ones, and all the destruction with the burnt houses and stables she had to take a step back to catch her breath. As Kagome was trying to regain her composer she heard a voice coming up the distance.

"Uncle Shippo," Coming up behind her was a small boy with dark brown hair and deep blue gray eyes. "Uncle Shippo," He said before learning over and catching his breath.

"What is it Asuma?" He asked learning down in front of the boy and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"The priestesses," he replied standing up strait and pointing towards a collapsed hut.

"Momiji and Botan they didn't come out."

"Stay here with Kagome." He said as he took one high jump and landed next to some other people already moving some rumble.

"Excuse me," Kagome heard a quite voice next to her." Do you know uncle Shippo?" Kagome started to look at him, warrior dress, sword on his hip, long red hair and full grown. Kagome looked down into the boys eyes and gave a small smile.

"I uses to." She replied. "How is he your uncle, I didn't think Shippo had any sisters or brothers." She asked trying to smile, not thinking about the earlier news.

"I don't know." The boy said rubbing his head. "My Mom did, so she told me too," As he smiled up at her.

"Asume!" At the sound of his name he started to run towards the womans voice, stopping quickly he turned and gave a small bow. "Sorry Miss Kagome, Its my mom." Then he took off in her direction .

"Kagome!" She heard Shippo yell, "Kagome one of the priestesses are hurt." Without thinking she ran to help.

FF about 2 hours.

Kagome clasped next to the fire, she had never taken care of so many people at one time before. She had found out that Momiji and Botan were the priestesses that protected the village, using their rope charms and shikikami to ward off demons. So the demons ( or Inuyasha) got smart and sent a human into the village as a refuge, he hurt Momiji and knocked Botan out cold. Without their or Shippos protection the village was helpless.

"Kagome, are you alright?" she heard Shippo asked from across the fire.

"O yeah, you know me I'm fine." She gave him a fake smile and waved it off. Changing the subject she looked to the little boy asleep on a mat next to one of the many fires now lit around the camp. "He calls you uncle."

"Yeah, that." He giggled a little. "Asuma and Daisuke are Mirokus and Sangos grandchildren.

"Their grandchildren?" she asked taking another look towards the small boy, this time looking for some sign of her good friends. "Where are Miroku and Sango? she asked stairing into the fire now.

"Miroku was destroyed about 5 years after you left, he was to late in killing Naroku, his wind tunnel sucked him in." he replied with his head down. "Sango, found out she was pageant after he died, so she was the only parent that Risa had." He pointed to a middle aged women with long black hair and dark eyes. "Thats her." Kagome took a moment to see her friend Sango in the woman that cared for her two children." Sango was around until she was killed by a demon 12 years later. She made me promise to take care of her Risa and any of her children later on before she passed away." He looked up to Kagome with his big blue eyes; she knew he wanted to say something that was going to be hard.

"He looked for you." She didn't have to ask who he was talking about. "He must have gone into the well, hundreds of times. One right over another, but always came out without you. After a while he stopped going in but stayed right there beside the well day and night. That's why Sango and Miroku got married, because Inuyasha wouldn't go after Naroku anymore. Every once in a while we would see him walking around or at a glance but that was it. After Miroku died he came back for a while, but he had changed."

"He was harsh and mean at times, an wouldn't lesson to anyone. Soon, after he arrived he asked me to go with him. I went because I thought of Inuyasha as an older brother, but soon that all changed. 5 years had turned him into someone that I no longer knew. He attacked without reason, took what he wanted. For a while I thought he had changed into his full demon self again but he didn't. About a year later I told him that I couldn't stand what he had become, and that you would be disappointed in him. He got mad and told me that he didn't need me anyway, and never to mention your name again. That was the last time I saw Inuyasha, before he changed into a monster."

The sight of Inuyasha attacking all those people kept Kagome awake that night, she had seen him kill before, either when it was a demon or when he was changed into a demon but nothing like what happened at the village. He wouldn't have done it if she had been there. It was her vault that he had changed back into a monster. She laid there and stared into the glowing embers in silences, as she lessoned to the crackling of the fire. 'Maybe I can fix this.' She thought as she sat up. 'If I can talk to him, if I can show him that I'm ok'. She got up from her pallet, walking to one of the semi-burnt beams that was holding up a half slanting roof. She looked out at the grounds of the village in search of Shippo.

"No, No, No." He said as he turned to Kagome. "Don't even think about it."

"Why not?" She said defensively, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Its to dangerous, your not going, and I'm not telling you where he is." Shippo said still sitting on the wall. Where Kagome had found him earlier that night. She got quite then spoke in a whispered voice.

"I have to find him Shippo." At this he turned to stare at her, she was looking right at him with and intense glare in her eyes. Not a mad one but very sad, and hurt. He tried to turn away but still felt her eyes bare into the back of his armor. "I can't see you get hurt Kagome."

"ok," She said as she walked back to the latter in which she claimed up.

"Good, now that you have finally seen it my waaaaaaaaaaaaa…wait a just a minute." He said jumping to he grown just as Kagome reached it. "You're agreeing with me?"

"Sure Shippo," Kagome said smiling as she walked back to her pallet.

"Good, its better you stay here until we can find you a way back to your own time." He watched as Kagome got back on her pallet. 'Maybe she's not as stubborn as I remember.' He thought as he went back to night watch.

She laid there until she new Shippo wouldn't be watching. Then she grabbed her bag and dragged it closer to the where she was laying. 'I don't want to carry the whole thing, it will just slow me down.' Reaching into her tan bag she pulled out several things. Some small things of food, water jug, a smaller bag with some flint and stuff in it and a small bottle with one piece of the jewel in it. She tucked the small items in her skirt pocket and drank the rest of her water down quickly. That should do until I can find a steam of river. She slowly stood up and tied the jewel bottle around her neck, with its little brown string.

Quickly Kagome ran in the opposite direction as Shippo, coming towards the back of the fort. Some guys were standing watch; well sleeping on duty was more like it. She slowly made her way towards the big hole in the back of the fort, before slipping out she grabbed one the guys bow and arrows. Kagome remembered hearing one of the villagers talk about the Demon, and they wished he would just stay in he west. So, she thought that was the best place to start looking. After a few hours of walking Kagome realized that it was going to be Daylight soon, and Shippo would find out she was missing. Hopefully he wouldn't leave the villages to come and look for her. Then she heard it, a twig broke behind her, then another. She hid quickly in a bush to her side and waited. Then she saw it, a small boy, not just any boy but Asuma. The boy looked confused, like he was looking for something.

"Asuma?" Kagome asked from the bush. The boy turned white and fell to his face.

"Please don't eat me." He said lying on the ground holding something.

"Asuma, what you doing out here?" She asked stepping out of the bush. Asuma looked up and smiled.

"Kagome, I found you." He said getting up and rushing towards her. He seen the look that was on her face and it reminded him of one of his mothers when he had gone something wrong. "You dropped this." He commented holding out his hand. In it was the jewel bottle. Kagome reached her hand up to her throat and noticed it missing.

"Where did you find this?" she asked.

"About a mile back." He said handing back to her.

"And what are you doing following me?"

"I noticed you leaving and I wanted to make sure you were ok". He said lowering his head. "But look at me, I'm still afraid of something moving in the brushes." He added.

Tying the bottle back on, she knelt down before him.

"That's very sweet Asuma, but know I have to take you home." She said turning the boy around.

"What, no way I can help. He said looking up at her with his entice bluish gray eyes and his dark hair, that reminded her of his grandfather so much.

"Shippo is going to come looking for you." She replied. "Oh well too late to turn back now." Asuma eyes grow large as he smiled. "I can come along?"

"Yeah, as long as you stay close and do as I say." She said as they continued their journey to the west.

"Asuma! Asuma!" yelled Risa from the door of their hut. "Asuma, where are you?" Though his hazes Shippo heard Risa panicked voice. Opening his eyes, he looked over the side of the wall, down upon the courtyard. He watched as she walked into the clearing still yelling for her son.

"Risa, what wrong?" Shippo asked as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"Shippo," she said looking up at her childhood guardians face. "Asuma, he's missing, and I cant find him."

Shippo stood up and looked over the whole grounds from his perch at top of the wall. Noticing the sun rising in the east, just over the tree line. Then sniffed into the air, as his eyes got wide.

"Shippo, what is it?" Risa asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Their gone." He said looking in the direction of Kagome shelter.

"Their gone?"

"Yeah, Asuma and Kagome."


End file.
